


𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘵 𝘚𝘦𝘢

by PrettyBirdWrites



Series: 𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒟𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒸 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender Relationships, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, POV Bisexual Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Female Characters, original female character/original male character relationship ended before story started
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites
Summary: Hired to work on a large Yacht, you are taken back by the size of the ship. You also had no idea who had hired you, but once you met her you could not take your eyes off of her. She was a powerful corporate lawyer and she was also a bit of a disaster when it came to her personal life. That is where you needed to help her stay on track.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, female boss/female Employee
Series: 𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒟𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your first day, you board the ship and meet your new boss.

You stand at the signage on the docks looking for the name of the ship that you scribbled into your notebook. You finally find it and head in the direction of the vessel. When it comes into view, you stand in awe of its glory. It is going to take several staff members to keep it running smoothly. 

You wheel your luggage toward the ramp leading up to the side of the ship. And a young man greeted you.

"Good day, miss. Are you a guest of Ms. Stone's?" He said, tipping his hat to you.

You smiled at him, "Yes, I am Y/N and I am hired on as staff." 

"Oh, welcome aboard. What position?"

You pulled out your paperwork, "I am head maid and assistant for Miss Stone." 

He nodded, "Ah, you are the last staff member we were waiting for. I will show you to your cabin." He headed down the side walkway towards a door. "This is the entrance to the staff cabins. Ms. Stone is on the other side of the ship, and there are two guest rooms that must be clean and ready for guests at all times. Ms. Stone entertains quite often."

You looked around, "Do we dock often then so the guests can board?"

He shook his head, "They usually come in via helicopter, then ride out to the ship via a small boat once we are close to shore. You'll be in charge of serving breakfast each morning. And taking away the food trays after they are done. Lunch is usually light, snacks, and champagne. Then dinner will be served out on the deck unless bad weather prompts that it be moved indoors."

You nod your head, "Understood. When do we set off?" 

"You will meet her in about an hour, and we push off around that time. She normally arrives in time for afternoon cocktails the day we set off. I am Greg by the way." 

"Nice to meet you, Greg." You wheel your bag into your cabin and are surprised by how much space you actually have. You sit down on the bed and are amazed by the soft memory foam mattress. Does she give her staff memory foam?! This is a first. You lay back and close your eyes. You need this time away from the mainland to forget all about Steve. 

You still cannot believe he broke up with you over an email. Like how chicken shit can you possibly be. You heard a noise out in the hall so you sit up, and standing in your doorway was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. She had her high heels slung over her index finger of her hand and an empty martini glass in the other.

"I… appear to be a little turned around. And also a little… day drunk. But, could you tell me, is this my boat?" The woman asked you.

You swallowed hard, "Ummm, who are you?"

She took a stumbling step down the hallway, "Greg! Where is Greg?"

Greg took a hold of her shoulders, "Ms. Stone… please. This way."

"Don't give me that 'Ms. Stone crap. Call me Samantha. I keep telling you that."

Greg leads her to her room and gets her to lay down, he comes back to your doorway.

"She is going to need to sleep that off. It would seem she lost a case in court this morning. And decided to drink out her frustration. But we will still offer her a shred of dignity."

You nod and close your door to change into the maid uniform they provided you with. It was a tan shirt and a white polo shirt. Your paperwork asked you to bring white comfortable nonslip work shoes. You look at yourself in the mirror, it looked like a tennis outfit more than a maid uniform. But you were not going to complain, at least the material was pleasant.


	2. Off To A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to call you on your cell, how dare he try to call you after breaking your heart over an email! What you need to concentrate on is learning how to do your new job. Samantha is going to be a lot of work, you can tell already.

Your cell phone rang, the display read 'Ass hole' and you hit the decline button. "Nice try Steve."

"Who is Steve?" A voice asked from the sofa in the sitting room.

You walked over to find Samantha Stone wearing oversized sunglasses and laying down on the sofa.

"Ms. Stone, I am so sorry. Steve is my boy… I mean ex-boyfriend." 

"Please call me Samantha. And man issues…" She sat up slowly. "Men are why I day drink. That is why I tend to entertain ladies while I am out here. Less stress." She stood and walked towards the deck outside, but the sunshine changed her mind. She was wearing a two-piece swimsuit and a floor-length cover-up, and at least six-inch heels. 

She tapped her empty martini glass, "Be a doll and fill this with just cranberry juice. No vodka." 

You nodded and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of juice in a fancy glass. That is where you met Lance, the funniest gay chef you have ever met.

"Sugar, she actually said no vodka?" Lace asked you with a look of disbelief.

"That is what she said." 

"Here, hide this little bottle in your apron just in case." He handed you an airplane size bottle of vodka. "She might change her mind, and you will look like an angel."

You head back to the sitting room with a serving tray. It held the glass of cranberry juice and a small plate of cheese and crackers. She needed to eat something.

She smiled up at you and lowered her sunglasses to look at you over the top of them. "Turn"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me… turn around. I want to see you in that uniform."

You slowly turned around and she made a face.

"You look like you are playing bloody tennis. I had a minor in fashion as well as my degree in business law. Before I became a corporate lawyer." She snapped her fingers, "Greg! Give her something from my summer wear." 

Greg nodded his head, "I will place it in her room."

Samantha took a bite of cheese, "Good idea, I needed something to eat. You're my assistant as well, correct?"

"Yes, Samantha." 

"Off to a fantastic start."

You smile and take out your notebook. "Are there any requests for dinner?"

Samantha took another bite of cheese on a cracker, "Something romantic. I have a guest joining me this evening." Samantha took out her phone, "I will email you a list of my food allergies. And there is a copy posted in the kitchen as well. Please be aware."

You nod and leave the room to prepare for dinner. Lance assured you that he had it all under control. Sunset was at six-thirty pm and that is when your first course would be ready to serve.


	3. Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prepare for the first guest to arrive, she is a potential client of Samantha's

You heard a small watercraft approaching and one of the deckhands called out that it was indeed approaching the ship. You head out onto the back deck of the ship to greet Samantha’s guest. She was a tall woman in a beautiful sundress. She was wearing a large hat to keep the sun off her face and as much of her skin as she could. It had a large number of flowers on it that matched the ones on her dress. You pressed your lips together to maintain your composure.

“Greetings, I am Y/N. May I help you with any bags?” 

“Oh no sweetie, I am not staying that long. I am here to be wined dined and schmoozed into a corporate deal of some kind.” Then she winked, “Or at least that is part of why I am here. I mean… you have seen Samantha, right?” 

“Come on now Julie, don’t start hounding my staff for information already.” Samantha was still wearing only a bathing suit and her coverup, but she had at least tied the belt around her waist. She held in her hands two martini glasses with the vodka cranberry juice. Well, you knew that one of them was only cranberry juice.

“Oh Samantha, you look stunning!” Julie said to her and the two of them went to the front of the ship to enjoy drinks in her private lounge. 

You go about your chores of cleaning up the dining room, the guest rooms, Samantha’s room. And then check on the status of dinner. You then go into the lounge to let Samantha and Julie know that Dinner will be served in about fifteen minutes. You tap on the door lightly, but you don’t get a response, so you knock a little louder. Still nothing. So you push the door open slightly and peek in, you were not expecting to see the two women on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. You could not pull your eyes away as you watched Julie run her hands over Samantha’s tanned skin. I mean the woman didn’t have a single tan line.

When you heard Samantha tell the woman to stop, because it was time to go eat… you held your breath as you attempted to silently close the door and step back from it. You retreated down the hallway and waited a few moments. You hoped that your face was not flushed as you walked up to the door once more, and knocked.

“Yes?” Samantha’s voice rang out.

“Dinner in about ten minutes in the dining room. I set a table for two in there for you.”

“That is perfect.” Julie answered this time. Then you swore you heard the sound of kissing, so you stepped back and hurried off to the kitchen.

Lance raised an eyebrow at you, “Goodness sweetheart, you're all flushed.” He pointed at the freezer. “Stick your head in there a moment.”

You walk over to the freezer and stick you head in a moment, what was wrong with you anyway? You don’t like women… you liked men. Didn’t you? I mean you always have in the past. What was it about her then? It must be the fact that Steven just broke your heart and you are looking for someone to put you back together, that had to be it.

You pulled your face out of the cold air, thankful for the clarity that it provided you. “I needed that, thank you.”

“No problem, but you do know… She is not going to go for the help, right?” Lance said as he was cutting limes for drinks. 

“I am not even thinking like that, besides… I had a boyfriend up until two days ago.” You said and stole an olive from his garnish tray.

He slapped the back of your hand as you reached for another one, “Stop, here is the jar. Look child, I was a ‘straight’ man once. Or I was pretending to be. And I know what it is like when you are in denial to yourself. But if you have even the slightest desire for her, it is worth talking to yourself about.” 

You pushed the jar of olives back to him, “I have talked to myself, and I don’t think I am going down that path.”

He put all the lime wedges into the garnish tray, “Alright, well I am here if you need someone to talk to.”

You took the tray, along with a few bottles of alcohol out to where the food would be served, and you stole another olive when out of his line of sight.

“I saw that.” He said behind you from the kitchen, you know full well he didn’t.

“You saw nothing!” You said with a laugh. This gig was going to be alright, you were making a few friends already. The next few weeks were going to fly by.


	4. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are told that you need to start your day very early by Greg, who has little to no sympathy for your tired state. Your feelings for your boss seem to be getting stronger, and you find them to be a little out of the ordinary for you.

It was dark out when you heard the watercraft leave, you looked at the clock on your nightstand but it was just blinking twelve. Well, that was helpful. So you get up and stagger step to your phone that was plugged in across the room. It read two am. Well, wasn't that fantastic? You were halfway back to your bed when a knock sounded at your door.

“Yes, who is it?” You whispered through the closed door.

“It's Greg, Samantha would like you to know she wants breakfast in an hour. Eggs, bacon, and toast.” 

“She wants breakfast this early?” You said rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“There is coffee in the kitchen, chop-chop.” Greg was way too chipper this early in the morning. You flipped him off through the door and sleepily walked to your closet. You dressed in your new uniform, a shorter skirt, and a somewhat see-through white blouse. Are you kidding me, Samantha! You slip on a pair of short spandex like shorts under the skirt and a white tank under the top. There, less skank, and more modest’ish. 

You stood staring at the mirror a moment and the vision of Samantha kissing that woman came back to mind, and for a fleeting second, you wondered what it would be like if it were you she had been pressing into that throw rug. You blinked a few times to stop it from creeping into your thoughts, you must stop thinking like that. She was your boss first of all, and she was a female second of all.

You took a deep breath to calm yourself and headed out the door, it was pitch dark, and you still had no idea where you were going. So you walked down two hallways, opened up the doors of two spare bedrooms and the dining room. You retraced your steps, or so you thought, and opened a door to what you thought was the dining room, and came face to face with your boss. But she was not wearing any clothing, and she was getting out of her personal spa. 

“A little overdressed to join me in the hot tub.” Samantha said as she reached for a glass of champagne. She had a smirk on her face that was deceiving. You could not tell if she was kidding or not. The shocked look on your face made her laugh slightly. “I was only teasing you. Can you hand me that towel?”

The takes the towel from you, “Will my breakfast be ready on time, I have a call with the office that I don’t want to be late for.”

“Yes, Samantha. I am on my way there now.” You said as you quickly turned around.

“I am not shy my dear.” She said as she walked past you, the towel wrapped around her hair, leaving the rest of her exposed. “I like to air dry.”

You swallowed audibly and quickly made your way down the hall toward what you hoped was the kitchen. The dim lights along the baseboards allow you to walk fast, you are not sure who turned them on… but you were thankful.

Greg met you in the kitchen and shoved a cup of coffee in your hands, “What took you so long?”

“I am still getting used to all the rooms.” You said, trying to cool off your cheeks with the backs of your hands. Why did she affect you so, it had to be the power she had. That had to be it. She was the first billionaire you had ever met.

You heard high heels clicking down the hall, the whole kitchen staff hurried to put finishing touches on everything and put it on serving trays. You picked it all up and walked out onto the sundeck at the back of the ship, just in time to see her come out wearing a floor-length flowing sundress. The breeze catching the skirt ever so slightly. In the dim light from the LED strip overhead, you could see she looked tired.

“I can get you some coffee or some tea if you would like?” 

She looked up at you, “Tea sounds good. “ You nodded at her and went for some tea.

Greg stood wide-eyed, “She actually wants tea?”

“That is what she said.” You took out a kettle and heated the water and brought it to her with a choice of tea bags and sugar.

She selected earl grey tea and added a small amount of sugar to her cup. “I think I will take a cup each morning from now on. Can you make that happen?”

You nodded at her.

“Bring up the call with those grumpy old men from the office for me, I wish to get this over with.”

You helped her with her call, then you made your way back to her room to clean up before she returned. You paused as you caught the scent of her perfume. It was light, yet intoxicating. You caught yourself smiling, what was wrong with you?

As you pull the sheets off the bed, a note hits the floor, it was from Julie. You flip it open and it simply reads ‘Thank you for last night, our deal stands. Till next time - Julie.’ You place it on the nightstand and make the bed with fresh sheets and replace the comforter back on the bed. You place a few flowers on her pillows and then let yourself out of her room. 

Samantha finds you in the hallway, “You are very good at your job so far. Next meeting I need you to be there to take notes for me, after that you can clean up my room. Oh, and your phone must have slipped out of your pocket. I believe your ex called again. I answered it and told him that I was your attorney. He hung up rather quickly.”

“Thank you so much. Oh, I placed the note from Julie on your nightstand.” You slipped the phone into your pocket.”

Samantha took a step closer to you, “Did you read that note?”

“No… I just put it on the nightstand.”

“Then how did you know it was from Julie?”

SHIT! “I umm, I am sorry Samantha. I did open it to see what it was when it fell out of the sheets when I was making the bed this morning.”

Samantha smiled, “That is quite alright, I would rather you read them than I have to.” She looked at you for a moment. “You aren’t… Nah, you are not jealous are you, Y/N?”

You were not sure what she meant by that, “No… I… no.” 

“I am just messing with you. By the call from the ex ‘boyfriend’, I figured you were not a lesbian. I am not really either, I date anyone really. Women just seem easier to be around these days. Men like to complicate things. I am too powerful or too rich and it makes them uncomfortable.”

She tapped her bare ring finger with one of her long painted fingernails, “And it will be a long time before I put a ring back on this finger.”


	5. Mainland Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are moving into Samantha's apartment as her live-in mail/assistant. But are you going to be able to put your growing feelings for your boss aside?
> 
> female reader PoV

Over the last week, you have seen several clients come and go off the ship, one of them even happened to be a very handsome man. He was in his mid 40’s and needed her to help him go over some contracts for buying a new company. After dinner, he stayed halfway through the night before leaving somewhere between two and three am, just like the others had done. 

She must be lonely, you thought to yourself. Yes, she could get someone to sleep with, and she had a staff to order around. But true companionship she was lacking. And that could get rather lonely. You were well aware of this now that you have been single for just over a month, and according to the email that your landlord sent you… Steve had fully moved out and returned his key. You didn’t want to go back to that place alone, you guys had picked it out together.

Samantha pushed a stack of papers at you when you bought her breakfast tray. “I would like you to take a moment to look this over.”

It was a job offer that would extend your current offer past working for her on the ship. “Are you asking me to stay on as a regular employee?”

She nodded her head and held up a pen, “I also have a whole wing of my mansion that is available for staff to use. Meaning if you would rather move in that commute every day back and forth. Because you thought you had shitty hours now, wait till I am not on vacation.” 

You smiled, “I was just thinking to myself that I didn’t want to go back to my lonely apartment… and you probably didn’t need to know that. Where do I sign?”

She handed you the pen, “You can have a day or two to sort things out after we come ashore, then you will start bright and early. And I mean early.” Samantha took the signed contract back and held out her hand. You shake it and her skin is warm and electrifying as she touches you.

“Make sure all of my things are packed up secure, I don’t need anything to happen once I board the helicopter.”

You blink a few times, are you ever going to get used to this lifestyle?

You go to her room and pack everything for the journey home. Back in your room you pack your few belongings and roll your bags out to the service deck. It was interesting to watch the ship be brought into the dock. All the deck hands moved as if they had done this hundreds of times. Like a smooth fluid dance. 

You went to wheel your bag down the ramp when Greg stopped you. “You must do a run-through of the whole ship, top to bottom first. Then you can leave.” He said as he ran down the ramp.

“What is this some kind of haze the new girl thing?” You say as you turn around and make your way through the ship. 

Once you finish hours later a car is waiting for you at the dock to bring you home. The email from Samantha said to gather enough clothing for a week. She would arrange for movers to pack you and move you after that. 

"So much for my two days off." You through some items in another bag and run back down to the car. When you pulled up to the building your eyes went wide. This was a skyscraper… 

The doorman opened the door for you. "Welcome, we have been expecting you. I will get your bags and call an elevator for you. Right, this way." He wheeled your bags through the lobby and up to the elevator. 

The doors opened and Samantha was standing there in a pair of black pants, and a black suit jacket. Her heels were a deep red color that matched the pair of sunglasses she slid down her nose to look at you.

"Oh good, I will ride back up with you." She said and took a step back to let you on.

You wheeled your bags on and joined her. The elevator slowly going up to the penthouse floors. When the lights flicker, the elevator stopped, and then the lights went out. A faint glow from the emergency lights came on and the two of you made eye contact.

"Well, that's not alarming." She said. She looked at her phone and sighed, "I would claim this is a damn movie if one more bad thing fucking happens."

"Take a deep breath." You touch her arm and all the feelings you have been trying to hide from yourself come rushing back. 

She glances at you and raises an eyebrow, "Your very pretty." She said softly.

You blink a few times, "What?" 

"I didn't say anything." She said with a smirk.

Oh, she was toying with you now, you thought to yourself. You walked to the other side of the elevator. What was it you wanted anyway? 

You turned around to ask her if she was messing with you, and she was right beside you. Samantha had let her hair down and reached her hand out slowly to touch your arm.

The lights flicker on and the elevator springs to life. She takes a step back from you as the movement took both of you slightly off guard. When the doors open on the penthouse floor she straightened her jacket and stepped off. 

"Come now Y/N, bring your things and get settled in. The chef will make us a light dinner and we will drink wine and get to know each other."


	6. Wine and a Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Samantha crack open a bottle of wine, and things get a little.... interesting.
> 
> **Smut**

You unpack your bag and relive the moments on the elevator over in your mind. You could not have imagined she said you looked pretty… right? Samantha did remind you that you were not on the clock yet and that tonight was just for getting settled. So you could relax. 

You decided to take a hot shower, then head down for dinner. You put on your favorite pair of yoga pants, and a comfortable sweatshirt. Then head down for dinner. But when you spot her standing in the living room, on the phone with someone having a heated conversation, you change your wardrobe choices. She was still wearing the pants from earlier, but now her shoes were off and so was the jacket. She had on a black tank top.

As you attempt to sneak back upstairs, she spots you. "Come and join me!" 

You walk down the stairs and join her at the large island I'm the kitchen. She hands you a glass of wine.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit. Please enjoy a glass of wine with me." She touched your arm, "Relax." 

You smile and take a sip of wine, it was not bitter at all, it was sweet.

She lit up at the delight on your face, "I knew you would like that. It's my superpower." She picked up her glass and headed to the sofa, "Lets sit where it's more comfortable." She patted the cushion next to her, "I promise to behave."

You grab your glass and head over next to her. And the two of you start to chat. She tells you about her first marriage, and how awful it was. The devorice was even worse, he tried to get the prenuptial thrown out because the next person she dated was a woman. 

You told her about Steve and his love of sending emails. She told you to ignore them. Samantha telling him that she was your attorney seems to have worked on making him stop calling.

The two of you finish the bottle of wine, chatting and getting to know each other. She leans over and brushes a stand of hair that had fallen over your face out of the way.

"You really are pretty…" She said. "And I know you heard me this time."

"I knew you said it last time…"

She places a hand on your cheek, "Am I reading your signals wrong?"

Your heart is pounding, "I don't know what signals I was sending."

She moved closer till her lips almost touched yours, "This…"

Your breath quickens and you can feel the warmth of her body so close to you, you can feel the electricity flow between you. 

"Close your eyes when you are ready. Do you trust me?" She said in a whisper.

You look over her eyes, beautiful blue grey eyes… and you close your eyes.

"I am not going to touch you… not yet. But can you feel my hand, a breath above your skin? And I move over your heart, now I move over your breast, over your stomach, over your pelvis, the curve of your hip… I can feel the heat from uncharted territory between your legs. Now, I am going to touch your lips… don't be startled."

She slowly pressed her lips to yours, then deepened the kiss. As she did her hand retraced the same path, this time actually touching you. And you let out a moan against her lips when she reached your hip.

"Still trust me?" She said against your lips.

"Yes…" You said breathlessly.

"Have you done anything like this before?" She asked as she kissed down your neck.

"Umm… no." You were finding it hard to think.

She ran her hands over your yoga pants, "Your figure… all I can think of is you in that short skirt on the ship."

You smiled at her, "Really?"

She kissed across your collarbone, "Yes… but here we are alone… at least for tonight." She stopped and held your face in her hand. "If you want me to stop, at any point just say so."

You shook your head yes and then leaned closer to her.

"I mean it. I will not be upset." She assured you.

"I understand, but I want to experience this. With you. I want you."

She stood and held her hand to you, you took her hand and she walked you upstairs to her bedroom. She sits on the end of her bed and pulls you to her. She places her hands under the end of your shirt and pulls it off over your head, but she leaves is where your eyes are covered and your arms are stuck in the in shit.

She kissed your mouth that is exposed, "Trust me?" 

"Yes." You said as you try to relax a little bit, both thrilling and a little nervous.

She licks your neck, licks the skin above your bra on the sweep of your breast. She licks a little lower on your abdomen. 

She pulls the shirt off your head completely. "I want to see you, take off your bra for me." So you unhook the back and then take it off, tossing it to the side with your top. She hands you a cute little padded blindfold, "Put this on."

You have never tried anything like this before, you also have never been with a female before...so what do you have to lose. You put the blindfold on.

"Remember, at any time… tell me to stop."

She runs her hands over your hips, before I touch you, I will touch your hips so we can prepare you. And she slips her fingers in your pants and slips them down off of you, helping you step out of them. She then puts her hands back on your hips. 

"Still ok?" She asked, her voice now getting hungry but still king and caring.

"Yes." You whispered.

She then helped you sit on the edge of the bed and slipped your panties off. Her fingers lightly sliding up your thighs. "I thought about this." She said against your ear and then kissed her way down your body slowly. Pausing to pull a taunt nipple into her mouth for a moment.

Your breath caught and you arch your back, the sensation was more intense by the blindfold. Her fingers lightly brushed your womanly center and you went still.

"Still ok?" She asked.

"Yes…" You whispered.

She placed a kiss on your hip, "Are you sure?" 

"Please."

She moved and brushed her tongue against your sensitive skin, finding you wet and aroused. She let out a primal sound as she again caressed you with her tongue. Then you arched and a moan escaped your own lips as you felt two of her fingers start a slow dance of pleasure against your entrance.

Her tongue joined her fingers, then her fingers delved deeper before she started to move them about. Your hips moving against her hand as you felt something deep within you starting to build. Your breathing became more ragged and panting and you clutched at the bedsheets with your hands.

She pulled her mouth away from you for only a moment, "Don't hold back… you don't have to be quiet." As her tongue returned to its a dance with your sensitive clit, her fingers were curling and twisting deep within you.

You clench down on her fingers as you feel a twinge and building pressure starting. She feels this and quickens her movements. 

"Oh God, Samantha." You say through gritted teeth. At the moment it didn't matter she was a woman, it only mattered the feelings between the two of you. 

She asked, "Want me to stop?"

You move your hips against her, "No..." 

She could feel you starting to come tense and your breathing becomes more panting like as you moved with her, seeking that release. She gave you what you needed by seeking that spot that made your whole body tingle as the pressure you felt building in you was released in waves of pleasure, pulsing through your lower half.

You laid back on the bed painting and felt her weight leave the mattress. You rolled on your side and lifted the blindfold. She was reaching into her shower and turning on the hot water. 

"Feel free to join me." She said as she slipped out of her clothes. As soon as the feeling came back to your extremities, you would attempt standing. So you closed your eyes and enjoyed the sound of the water.


	7. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning you wake up with a screaming headache and a bit of a memory of what happened last night...

The next morning you wake up with a screaming headache and in a strange room. But all of your clothes are hanging in the closet. Oh yeah, you live here now. Then the wine-drenched memories of last night come flooding back in. The living room on the sofa, then walking hand and hand to her room. Oh, then the blind fold. 

“Oh… My… God… What happens now?” You get dressed and slowly make your way down stairs. To your surprise, you see Greg in the kitchen. 

“About time, she is waiting for this.” He hands you a tray with coffee, a muffin, and some documents on it. “Take these to her, she is in her office.” He points down the hall. “That way… now.” 

“I thought I had a day to settle in?” 

“That was yesterday.” Greg said as he answered his cell and walked out of the room.

You take a deep breath and walk down the hall, taking extra care not to spill any coffee since there was paperwork on the tray. You set everything down on the end of her desk and wait for her to turn and look at you. She was typing something on her computer and had yet to look up at you.

You walk over to the sofa and strained the cushions on the sofa and then the magazines on her coffee table. She must have clients come here to the home office as well, you thought to yourself.

“What are you doing?” Samantha asked.

You turn around to see if she was talking to you or not, and she was indeed talking to you. “I was just making sure that everything was in order for you.”

“Please make sure that the rest of the apartment is clean first, this is the last room you need to be concerned with. I don’t have anyone scheduled to be here this week. My schedule is posted on the wall in the kitchen. Oh, and it will be your job to keep it up to date. You have access to my calendar now, it should be in your email. I have dinner tonight after I check-in at the office so I will be home late.” She took her coffee from the tray and started to drink it, then picked up the stack of papers and started to read them.

You felt a little awkward, but you wanted to ask her about last night. And just as the words were almost out of your mouth she looked up at you, “Was there something else you needed to ask me?”

“No, I will be back later to get that tray from you.” You said and left the room, feeling defeated. She had used you, or maybe it was just your imagination and this was how she was. She was a lawyer, they were not known to be warm and fuzzy. You walked upstairs and started in her room. As you made her bed, memories of last night kept flashing through your hungover brain. You dropped the cap off the bottle of linen spray and looked under the bed for it, that is when you heard Samantha’s voice as she walked into the room while on her phone.

“Yes, that is fine. OK, I said I would be there in like an hour and then we can talk about the merger over dinner. Fine, what is his name? Right, Vince… Not a name dripping with male testosterone at all. You know what, just keep the drinks flowing and I will have him putty in my hands. I will wear that little black dress… It gets the deal done every time.”

You swallowed hard, not moving from your hiding spot. So, you were just a stress relief for her? A habit? Don’t cry… don’t you dare do it!

She pulled her dress out of the closet and hung it in a garment bag, slipped on her black pumps with the black suit she was wearing, and left the bedroom. You stood up slowly, finished making her bed, wiped down the counter in her bathroom, and then made your way downstairs. Greg was standing in the living room towards the bottom of the railing.

“She just left, here is a list of what needs to be done this afternoon. Once you are finished you can enjoy the rest of your day, as you planned.” Greg said before he walked away and disappeared down a hallway. 

You crossed a few things off the list that you had already taken care of, and then finished the rest of the list by three pm. So you sat in your room and watched a little TV, wondering what you are going to do now that this was your life.


	8. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were tasked with setting up a video conference for Samantha, but someone from your past interrupts.

You were typing out an email for Samantha when Greg came into the office with an amused expression on his face.

"Someone is here to see you." He said.

"Who?" You had not told anyone you had moved in here yet. Only your mom knows where you are and she is not coming to visit you anytime soon.

Greg simply held the door open to the office and tapped his foot waiting for you to stand up, so you saved the email you had been writing and got up. “If this turns out to be nothing and that email doesn’t get out on time, it will be all your fault.”

“Oh trust me, this is ‘nothing.’ You are going to want to see this. And I am not missing it either.” He said as he pushed you along down the hall with a hand on your back.

You got to the bottom of the stairs and sitting on Samantha’s living room sofa was Steve. You took a stumbling step but Greg caught your arm.

“What… What are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

Steve stood up and ran a hand through his short brown hair. “Oh, well I just looked up Samantha’s information. And when I spoke to her on the phone yesterday and told her that I was still in love with you… She gave me the address and said I should come to talk to you. Like a man.”

You look him over from head to toe, he was wearing a ratty band t-shirt, and you are pretty sure he has never even seen them or even heard of them for that matter. His black jeans had holes on them and his black and white sneakers looked like they were from high school. You shook your head, how did this guy ever get your attention in the first place? Oh, that’s right… Drunken sex one night in college. You had to admit the sex was pretty good, but not good enough to justify being unhappy the rest of the time. 

Steve cleared his throat, “Awkward silence is not a good sign, not when I just said I still loved you.”

You put a hand on your hip, “No, it's not Steve. You dumped my ass in an email. Then you come crawling back to me when your skank of the week breaks your little pathetic heart. Am I getting close? You take all of your shit out of our apartment…”

“I was told you had a lawyer.” He said attempting to backpedal and support his actions.

“I am not done yet. You can’t come back to me every time some little girl doesn’t want to keep sleeping with you. I am not going to be your safety net anymore. I am done.” You pull the ring off your finger and start to hand it to him, but Samantha stops you.

“Wait, was that a gift?” Samantha’s voice is heard from the front door, you didn’t even know she had come home.

“Yes.” You answered her and she walked over to you taking the ring from your grasp.

“Then it is yours to keep, do not give it back to him. He is just going to pawn it or regift it.”

Steve was too busy staring at Samantha. “Umm… but it’s mine.”

“No Steve, it's her’s.” Samantha handed the ring back to you. “And she is mine.” Samantha paused for a moment. “She is my head of staff, my assistant, and my best asset. So I would like you to kindly issue her your best apology, and walk your poorly dressed self out of our lives. I didn’t tell you to come here for this… whatever it is. I told you to come here to try to save face and say you are sorry.” She took a step closer to him, “Now unless you want to also meet my bodyguard, I would suggest you Dépêchez-vous.” 

Steve stared blankly at her use of french. 

So you smirked, “She told you to hurry up.”

He turned on his heel and quickly left the apartment.

Samantha raised an eyebrow at you, “Your resume didn’t mention that you spoke French.”

“Your job listing didn’t state that I needed to either.” You smiled as you watched Steve leave. You knew that was probably the last time you would ever see him, and you were fine with that. Samantha had given you the courage to act in a way you would never have dared to act before.

Samantha looks at you, “So, are we ready for that meeting?”

You took off toward the office, she was shocked by your hasty departure from the living room. “I take that as a no…” She walked to the wet bar and poured herself a drink. “I am going to need a few of these to get me through this day.” Samantha said to herself, she was not looking forward to today’s meeting and she had been hoping that you would have been on the ball taking care of all the tasks she left you with this morning.

You sit down at the desk and finish the email, sending it off to the partners as quickly as you can. It was an outline for the meeting today. It was going to be a video conference and she was going to be doing her part from the home office.


	9. Party Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha has a dinner party that she needs you to plan on very short notice, but your thoughts and feelings for her are very confused. What are you to her exactly?

It has been a few days since the incident with Steve, Samantha really has not spoken to you. You fixed her breakfast tray with things you knew she liked and headed into the office. She was resting against the edge of her desk and had a worried expression on her face. **  
**

“Good morning Samantha.” You said as you walked in setting the tray down on the desk for her. 

She looked over at you and nodded, “I need you to prepare dinner tonight. The partners are all coming here… for dinner.” 

She didn’t seem happy about this news, “Is everything ok?”

“Are you able to do a fancy dinner service or not?”

You nodded your head. “Yes, I am sure between the rest of the staff and I..”

She cut you off, “No y/n, I need you to hire a catering company or something. But I need you here. In something extremely nice. I need help making sure the partners are entertained.”

Oh…. you thought to yourself. “So I would not be there for you… but for them?”

“This is for me!” She looked at you and her eyes flashed.

What were you to her? You really wanted to ask her, but your nerves held you back. You left the room and started to call the catering service that she had listed on the business contacts she had given you. They said they would email the quote within the hour. Dinner by tonight was going to cost extra. 

Samantha sent you a text when she got the quote and told you she emailed them the approval, the time, and an official headcount. 

You dressed in the most flattering black dress you had and looked in the mirror. “This is just going to have to do.” Then you made your way down the stairs. Greg was standing at the bottom and his jaw hung open slightly.

“My goodness, someone cleans up nicely.” He said to you.

You shove him gently on the shoulder, “Hush you… I try to always look nice.”

He winked, “Trying to get her attention are we?” 

It was your turn to have the shocked look. “What… are you talking about?”

“Oh please. It is obvious that there is something between you two. I see the way she looks at you. Just keep doing what you are doing and she will take the bait.” 

You shake your head, you are not sure that anything you're doing is going to work. She has already had a taste of you and has not come back for seconds.

Samantha’s voice made both of you jump, “And just what are you two gossiping about?”

“Oh… nothing.” Greg scampered off to go check in on the caterers and left you standing by yourself, flustered and trying to catch your breath.

“You look… stunning.” Samantha said as she let her eyes go over your head to toe, you could feel the heat from her gaze wash over you.

“You look amazing as well.” Samantha really did look gorgeous. 

She ran her hands over her hips, “Thank you.” And she walked by you, “Save room for… dessert.” 

You raised an eyebrow as you watched her walk away from you, what the hell did that mean?


	10. Dinner is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner guest are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut warning*

Dinner guests arrive and you are manning the door to the apartment, everyone is handing you their coats and treating you like the hired help. That you technically are, and very confused as to who you are to Samantha. You set all of the coats down in one of the rooms used as a guest room and then made your way into the kitchen to check on the food. That is where you found Samantha with a glass of liquor in her hand. **  
**

“I should be a partner by now. Hell…. I should be running this fucking company. But instead, they have me doing all the damn leg work and they take all the credit. And do you know why?”

You shook your head no, “Why don’t you hand me that glass. I think you have had enough.”

She grabs you and places it on her breast, “Because I have tits. They are afraid of anything with tits taking over.” She lets go of your hand and takes a step back, “I am gonna show them.”

“Ummm, Samantha… I don’t think that is a good idea. Greg, a little help!”

Greg comes running around the corner, “Oh no! You cannot do this, not tonight Ms. Stone!”

Samantha snarled at him, “It’s Samantha!” She shook her head slightly, “I need some coffee… Y/N, be a lamb, and get me some coffee.”

You pour her a cup of coffee the kitchen staff had already started to make when they saw her starting down this path. She takes it and smiles at you, she drinks the whole cup before heading out to her dinner guests.

“Do you think that did anything?” A waitress with the catering company asked you. You shook your head no and followed her out to the dining room to run damage control. You made it out just in time to witness just how bad it was going to get. Samantha was telling the partners that they should turn it over to her leadership, and presenting reasons why.

Then you stopped dead in your tracks because she was actually making sense and they were listening to her. She even managed to get through to a few of them. They agreed to have a board meeting Monday morning. 

One of the newer partners looked over at you, “And who might you be my dear, I don’t believe we have met yet.”

Samantha looked over at you, “That is, Y/N, she is just my assistant. And she should be checking on our dinner actually.” Samantha raised an eyebrow at you with a ‘don’t embarrass me’ look on her face. 

You nod your head and make your way to the kitchen, well there's your answer. ‘Just an assistant’ is your title. I guess it's better than ‘just the maid I slept with once.’ You wipe away a tear and ask the servers to bring out the food. You walked upstairs and began to put away some of your things. You have a lot to think about, one is do you really want to live here anymore or look for an apartment that is close to here? That is if you want to continue to work for her.

You could hear some commotion from downstairs so you peak over the railing on the second floor and see that people are starting to gather their coats and head out. You go back into your room and you started a resignation email just in case but saved it in your drafts. A soft knock on your door was expected when you heard the last guest leave.

Samantha stood in the hall and looked a little confused. “Are you not feeling well, is everything ok? You left before dinner was served." 

You put a hand on your hip, "I didn't think you would miss me." 

Samantha steps closer and attempts to kiss you, but you step back from her.

"What am I to you exactly? Because you basically told everyone that I was simply your assistant tonight." You say, trying to push the sensation of tears away. 

Samantha looks away from you, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then tell me what you did mean." You say as you walk across the room. 

Samantha paced back and forth, "Those were partners of the firm. I couldn't just say, 'hey I slept with my employee who I also asked to come live with me. Yes please allow me to take on multi-million dollar deals while my personal life is a mess' now could I?"

"I only believe a small portion of that."

Samantha sighs, "I was a bitch. A heartless bitch."

The edge of your mouth perks up slightly in a slight smile, "You forgot selfish."

Samantha stops pacing, "Yes… well… I am not completely selfish if you remember."

"Oh, I remember."

Samantha steps a little closer, "Do you think of it often?"

You go to her and she takes your face in her hands, crushing her lips with yours. "I can't stop." You say against her lips.

Samantha runs her hands down your sides and she grabs the edge of your top, she pulls it from your skirt and runs her hands under it. The snaps start to come undone one at a time and she slips it from your shoulders. It falls to the floor at your feet. She has yet to stop kissing you, instead she deepens the kiss and her tongue finds yours. She undoes the zipper on your skirt next adding it to your shirt on the floor. 

“Leave the heels on.” She tells you. You raise an eyebrow at her but you are intrigued. She takes your hand and walks you from your room down the hall to her’s, wearing nothing but a bra, panties, and a pair of heels.

She takes you to the floor to ceiling window and she pulls open the curtains, but you hesitate. 

“Don’t worry, no one can see in.” She says as she caresses your back, running one finger down your sine. “Now, place your hands on the window. You trust me right?”

You inhale deeply trying to get the courage to step up to the window, the lights of the city look beautiful… oh what the hell. You step to the window and place your hands on the cool glass, your breath fogs the spot directly in front of you as you exhale the breath that you had been holding. 

She steps behind you and moves your feet apart s

lightly with her foot, “All you have to do is trust me... “ She runs a hand down your side, then when she gets to your hip, you can feel the heat from her body as she is standing close to you. Her fingers slip under the edge of the fabric of your panties and she moves her hand around to the front of your pelvis, palm flat on your skin.

Her breath is hot against the back of your neck as she asks you, “OK so far?”

You are able to whisper out a response, your eyes are fixated on the reflection of her in the window standing behind you. Her hand slides lower, your breath catches in your throat as she brushes the sensitive bud of your womanly center. She caresses you slowly, tenderly… Your eyes close as your hips move you against her hand.

“That must be what you want… tell me you want more.”

“Please…” You say softly, your eyes still closed. 

She runs a fingertip down your cheek with her other hand, “Say it…”

“More…” You managed to moan out.

She placed a hot kiss on the back of your neck as her fingers moved traced circles on the sensitive parts of your body that instantly sprung to life with her touch. Who were you kidding, they tingled remembering the last encounter with her as soon as you hear her speak. 

Speaking of her tongue, she ran it over the skin of your neck before placing another kiss where your throat and shoulder meets, lightly running her teeth over your skin. Her fingers found their way deep inside you, she didn’t waste any time and used two as she searched for just the right spot. Your eyes went wide, and a cry escaped your lips. 

“Ah… there it is. Now the fun part starts.” She said as she pushed against that spot harder, your hips pushing you against her hand. “No… stay still… I am still the boss, remember.” She whispered into your ear, and your eyes rolled back in your head as she placed a firm hand on your hip, holding you still. “Trust me, I got you.”

Something about her words adding to the sensation as you feel the waves start to build deep within you. Her movements are not slowing down, she is increasing the firmness that she is using. You start panting and sweat glimmers on your skin. You lean back into her, giving her complete control.

“Good girl.” She whispers into your ear, that is your undoing… ragged waves of pleasure rip through your body, you try to move your hips into her, but she holds you still with her hands and her body. You give in to the waves as they crash over you, but she is not stopping as she drives you harder. “Don’t stop…”

You cry out and claw at the window, another wave hits you, this time deeper than before. It is from somewhere in your very core. You are moaning out her name as you need it to anchor you to this world, as your eyes roll back in your head. You start to feel slightly dizzy, your vision starts to fade and you fear you might actually blackout. Samantha have must felt your sudden weakness as you are not sure how you made it to the bed, but when you open your eyes, you are lying on her bed.


	11. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg makes you feel bad about yourself and question your choices.

You wake up in the morning and there are clothes all over the floor, empty wine bottles, glasses… Oh, and there is your headache. Why did you let Samantha talk you into drinking yet again last night? Oh yes, that is right, because she started to take off all her clothes. You put your feet on the floor and stumble around till you find your bra and panties and slip them on. Then look out into the hall, you are halfway to your room when you see Samantha standing at the top of the stairs. 

“Morning sleepy head.” She said holding a cup of coffee in her hand, wearing just a robe.

You dart off to your room and get dressed, you run down to her office to start getting everything ready for her conference call. Greg comes into the office and hands you something, it’s your paycheck. He has an angry look on his face.

“What is wrong?” You asked him, not sure why he would be upset.

“Sleeping with her and getting paid. You know what they call girls like you, right?” Greg said before he left the room. You slump down the desk chair, could he be right? You decide that you need to speak with Samantha, it is high time that you find out what it is that the two of you share.

But before you can move she walks into the room, “Getting comfortable in my chair I see.”

“No… I was just setting up your call and then Greg came in.”

“Calm down Y/N, I was only teasing you.” She held up a wine box. “Look what the partners sent over to me… we should open it later to celebrate after this call. I have a good feeling they want to tell me I am going to be the next new partner.” She had a big smile on her face.

“I actually need to talk to you after the meeting, if that is ok?” You tell her.

“What is it about?” She asks as she takes her seat behind her desk. She could be intimidating when she wanted to be. Ok, like most of the time.

“I… I need to know if I am still just your employee.” You blurt it out before you lose your nerve.

She tilts her head to the side, “No. You are very close to me now. But I am unsure as to how to move forward from this point. I still need you to carry out all of what you do, but I also don’t want to not have you in my personal life either. So there are things we will need to talk about I guess. But I know sleeping with your boss might put a strain on your emotions.”

You can sense that her demure has turned cold, and you realized you might have just put a dent in your relationship. 

“I didn’t mean to sound like I wanted something formal… I just needed some clarification.”

She held up a hand to stop you, “I understand. And if I have been pushing anything that has made you uncomfortable. I sincerely apologize. Please excuse me, I should get ready for my call. I will not need you to take notes today.” 

You feel panic start to creep into your very core, what had you let Greg just talk you into doing! Your relationship with her was just starting and you already managed to ruin it.

You could hear her start up then call as you slipped from the room. You made your way up to your room and decided to lay down. Your head hurts now from all the panic you have caused yourself.


	12. Chapter 12

You are awoken several hours later, not even sure when you had fallen asleep. Strange that Samantha didn't wake you. You get up from your bed and head out into the hall, that is when you see Alex the chef coming out of Samantha's office. You narrowed your eyes at her, what the hell is she doing? You know Samantha doesn't like people messing with her things.

"Can I help you?" You ask out loud. But she just hurried down the corridor."Hey… I know you heard me!" You stop chasing her when you see Greg standing near the kitchen, he was on the phone and he looked worried.

“Yes, and an ambulance. Please hurry. I am not sure what she drank or ate or any medications she took. No, Ms. Stone doesn’t take any drugs.”

As Greg's words sank in, you turned and ran back to her office, and you saw her sitting in her desk chair, Greg walked into the room behind you. And informs you that they are on their way. 

“How did this happen?” You asked Greg.

“We believe it was something in the alcohol she was sent.” He points at the bottle and glass sitting next to her.

“Is she…?” Not able to bring yourself to ask.

“She is still breathing.” The Chef answered from the doorway, “I found her when I came in to find out what she wanted for dinner.”

There was a knock at the front door, Greg returned with a paramedic who checked her over before they brought in the stretcher. Greg looks over at you, “Are you going to ride with her?”

Your eyes go wide, “I guess I should, so she has someone there with her. I will also need to send out a memo to the firm.”

Greg puts a hand on your shoulder, “You should be there for her.”

“I know.” You sigh as you are not sure she would even want her at her bedside when she wakes up or not.


	13. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha is recovering in the ICU and you try to comfort her. You also try to help her with the press once she is out of the hospital.

While sitting at her hospital bed you start thinking about what your next step is going to be. You need to make sure that you have some stability in your life. And seeing her on that stretcher only confirmed what you had been feeling. You had fallen in love with your boss. There is no way around it. But do you tell her?

The Doctor came in and asked you a lot of questions, you got the feeling they were trying to determine if this was a suicide attempt. But you assured them that it was not. Though once you saw the emails that stated she didn’t get a partnership, she actually had been asked to take on fewer projects at work. You did worry a little about her current state of mind.

Though, one email from a man whom you remember making a trip out to the boat one night to have a private dinner with Samantha had you wondering about his intentions. He asked if she liked her gift he sent her, and asked how she was feeling. The odd question coming from a man that had not sent her any emails since their last chat upon the ship. So you called the detective who had given you his card the night that Samantha had been taken to the hospital. You left him a voicemail to call back.

You stood and brushed the hair off of Samantha’s face, and then she stirred and opened her eyes. “Where am I?” She asked in a whispered voice, her throat must still be raw from them trying to get all the toxins out of her body.

“You are in the ICU, they were able to take you off most of the machines this morning and are just monitoring you now. As soon as you are strong enough, I can take you home.”

Samantha looked around the room and then back to your face, “What…”

“I believe the gift you were sent was poisoned, we turned it over for investigation. But the doctor was asking me questions like you tried to kill yourself.”

Samantha had one tear roll down her cheek, “Thank… you.” She reached for your hand and gave it a light squeeze. Then she pointed at the pitcher of water. So you poured her a glass.

Over the next twenty-four hours, she made an amazing recovery, the doctors said it was because of her normal workout routine and the fact she watches what she eats that helped her recovery time. The doctor did warn her about her drinking habits. When the two of you were back home at the condo, she looked like she wanted to ask you something, but she never was able to get there.

Nothing she ate or drank was touched by anyone unless it was approved by Greg or yourself. She had limited staff that she trusted at the moment, and really no one had blamed her. Even the media got wind of it. Samantha happened to be one of the richer people in the city, so of course, they could not help themselves in wanting in on some of the details.

You had now become in charge of fielding all the calls and requests that were pouring in from reporters, editors… you name it. And you took your job seriously. Samantha had also begun looking at another firm, she compiled her list of clients and accepted a job offer. She would be a partner within a few months. They were allowing her time to recover from her incident, both physically and mentally. 

Samantha and the detective sat down on the sofa, you poured a glass of wine for the three of you, but when you took a seat Samantha gave you the ‘please go away’ look. And you took the hint and went into her office to get things ready for her call with the new team the next morning.

When you heard a noise from the living room downstairs you quickly went to go investigate, that is when you found the detective with his arms wrapped around Samantha, and his lips firmly planted on hers. With hot tears streaming down your face you ran to your room. You were done, you had to move out. You wiped away hot tears and took out your phone. You removed the email from your drafts that you had left in there about being treated badly and wanting to leave. You revised it and sent it to her. Then you finished packing your clothes. Samantha didn’t even knock, she opened your door and stood there watching you.

“You saw him, I take it?”

“What was your first clue?” You snap at her.

“Did you also see me push him away and throw his ass out?”

“I have seen this part of the romantic comedy… I am supposed to take you back and forgive you as nothing happened? I get it, I am no one to you and you sleep with anyone you need to in order to get what you want.”

Samantha’s face had pain written all over it, “Is that who you think I am? Is that what you think of me? Then maybe you should get out…” She turned and walked down the hall, a thud sound is heard as she is about halfway down the hall.

You look to see her lying in the hall, “Samantha!” You rushed to her side, “I knew it was too soon for you to be up and about.” You tap her cheeks and her eyes flutter open. You notice a box that had fallen from her hand, “What is in the box?”

“You… can’t… have it…. Now, go!” Hot tears stream down her face and she looks away from you.

You slowly pick up the box and see a very expensive necklace inside with a small key and heart hanging on it. “Is this for me?”

“It was. It's not now.”

“Samantha…. I made a…”

“Mistake… Yeah, I know how that is.” She slowly got back up on her feet and used the wall to walk down the hall, “You know the way out.”


	14. Hello Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took a job at a small banking firm, your boss has a meeting set up with a lawyer and would like you to greet them. When Greg walks through the door you can't hide your shock. But when Samantha walks through the door, you are not prepared for what happens next.

You took a job down the street from your friend’s apartment, it was at a small banking firm as an assistant. Apparently, when you put down that you spend a few months as Ms. Stone’s personal assistant, many job opportunities open up to you. You were answering the phone and taking messages when you overheard a very familiar voice out in the lobby. Walking through the double doors into the office where you were was Greg. **  
**

“Greg!” You are unable to hide your excitement, and Greg smiles at you for a moment. Then he remembers that you broke Samantha’s heart and his smile turns back to his stoic expression.

“Hello, Y/N… we have a meeting with Mr. James I believe.”

“We?” You ask with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes… ‘We’. Hello Sweetie. I take it you do remember how to announce guests properly.” Samantha said in her usual sarcastic tone.

Your heart begins to pound in your chest, “Yes, right away.” You pick up the phone and let Mr. James know that his ten am meeting has arrived. He said they could come in whenever, that he was ready. You directed them to his conference room and when Samantha passed by you, she stopped. 

“Dinner?” She asked you.

“Yes… when?” You stuttered as you were not expecting her to look at you let alone talk to you.

“Tonight, I will have the car pick you up. Text Greg the address.” She walked into the room and you closed the doors behind her. 

This is going to be an interesting evening. You thought to yourself.

That night a black town car pulled up outside your friend’s building, the driver got out and asked if you were who he was looking for. He then helped you into the back of the car, and then headed out onto the street. After a few turns, you could tell he was headed back toward the building where the condo was. And sure enough, it pulled up out front. “Please enjoy your evening.” He said to you as you exited the car.

You wondered what she had planned for you during this dinner. The doorman recognizes you and opens one side of the glass double doors. “Good Evening Y/N, welcome back.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Welcome back?”

He tilted his head at you, “Yes, didn’t Ms. Sloan inform you that she has put you back down on our list as a resident?”

“She must have forgotten.” You didn’t want to seem like you were in the dark on the whole matter. Being her assistant you should know all these things. And apparently, you got your old job back. You went over all of the recent events in your head trying to remember if she told you anything about her plans, other than asking you to join her for dinner. And you could not think of anything.

The elevator arrived at the penthouse floor and you stepped off, walking up to the door and just when you were about to knock, your nerves started to kick in. But you decided to put on a brave face and knock. What was the worst that could happen, she would ask you to leave once again? I mean your heart has already been broken, you could handle this.

An unknown woman answered the door, and she smiled at you. “Ah, good you have arrived. Samantha is waiting for you in the dining room. You let her take your jacket and your purse and take a few steps towards the dining room. You could hear a few voices coming from the room, and left you puzzled why there would be other people here.

“Ah, here she is now! Excuse me, gentleman, I must go greet her for a moment.” Samantha walks over to you with a glass of wine in her hand. She hugs you and then kisses your cheek. “I am so glad you are here.” Then in more of a whisper, “We will talk in private after dinner, but for now, enjoy yourself.”

You had more questions forming in your head now, but you took a seat at the far end of the table and placed your napkin in your lap. 

Greg poked his head in the room, “Ah good, she arrived.” He smiled at you and then left the room. 

What the hell is going on? You asked yourself. “Thank you for the invitation, Samantha.” You say, and all eyes turn to you. There are two men and one other woman at the table. 


	15. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are shocked by her treatment of you at the dinner party with her friends.

During dinner, Samantha is acting as the perfect hostess. She is including you in every conversation, making sure that you get a chance to comment or add your input. She even placed her hand on the small of your back once while introducing you. You noticed that two of the guests are a couple. A woman named Jen and her husband Bob. The other man who was there smiled at you fondly. Ah, Samantha must feel bad for how things ended and are trying to set you up with one of her friends. Tim, you found out, was a Lawyer at Samantha’s firm. And he considered himself Samantha’s best friend. 

Samantha whispered in his ear, and then he nodded at you. “It would seem I am supposed to entertain you with stories about Samantha. Is there anything you would like to know about her?”

About Samantha? How are you supposed to know if you are attracted to this man or not when all he wants to do is talk about your ex? But every time that Samantha is close to you, she finds some way to touch you. Either by a small touch on your arm, or a hand placed on your back. You watch her with growing curiosity. Until the evening is almost over and you hear a  _ ‘ting ting ting _ ’ on a wine glass. You look over and it is Samantha and she is smiling directly at you.

“I could not ask for a better group of close friends. And also, for having the chance to make amends for everything I did wrong the first time. I want and need to apologize to Y/N, she is a hard worker and apparently dedicated to me while she worked here. I found out that she was by my bedside when I was sick, even when I didn’t ask her to be. In my anger after the incident, I took a lot of things out on her. And I hope that she accepts my wholehearted apology.” 

All of the color drained from your face, then returned in one hot flush across your skin. She apologized to you in front of her closest friends. You raise your wine glass to her and thank her with your eyes before you downed the rest of the contents of your glass. 

Samantha steps closer to you. “Would you please consider coming back?”

You nod your head yes, “I would like that.”

Samantha tilted her head to one side, “You do know I am not only offering your job back… But I am asking if you will come back as my Girlfriend?” 

You are shocked, “I… You want me as your girlfriend?”

Samantha takes your glass and sets it aside, then she cups your face in her hands before she kisses you. The others in the room give a soft ‘Awww’ before they all watch to see what you say. 

“Are you sure?” You ask her, not knowing if this is a trick or not.

“I have never been good with the relationship thing, my divorce was brutal. But, I have spent the last few weeks miserable without you here. And I can’t picture a future that doesn’t have you in it. So, what do you say?”

“You are going to need to earn my trust back, but I will move back in and we can give this a real shot this time.”

Samantha kissed you again, “I am so glad to hear it! A toast, to Y/N!”

Her friend Tim raised his glass, “A toast to second chances.” And the group all repeated ‘To second chances!’

As all the party guests started to leave, you were unsure of what you should do next. Should you go home and pack up all your things, or did she want you to stay the night? Were you ready to stay with her tonight if she asked? You guess you would need to see how you feel when she asks you IF she asked you. As if she could read your thoughts Samantha walks to you with a smile on her face.

“You know you can always wear something of mine to sleep in. Or…” She winked at you.

“Or?” You had a feeling she was going to ask you to share her bed with her. The fact that your heart is racing the closer she got to you, and the scent of her perfume was intoxicating was not helping you stay clear-minded.

“Or… you could come to bed with me, and then clothing would be optional.” She put a hand on her hip and smiled. “What do you say?”

You stood there in shock for a moment, then thought to yourself, oh what the hell. “I would like that.” She took your hand and slowly made her way up to her room. She handed you a tank top and a pair of shorts, they were so soft to the touch. You smiled and headed into her bathroom to change. When you came back out she was sitting in a chair wearing a black sheer robe. She stood and smiled at you, under that robe she was wearing some lingerie and you knew exactly what this ‘sleepover’ was going to hold in store for you.


	16. Relaxing Bath For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha has a very important question for you.

"Why did you give me comfortable clothing if you were going to get all dressed up?" You ask her. **  
**

She smirks, “Because, you will not be in that much longer. And I know you like to feel comfortable when you sleep.” She tilts her head and looks you over from head to toe causing you to blush. “Plus you look cute in that.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Oh do I?” 

You walk to her and push her robe open further, she catches your hands and shakes her head. “Not so fast.” She pulls your shirt up over your head, then smiles as she looks over your bare breasts. “I want to take my time.”

You take a step back from her and slowly take the cute shorts off, when you look back up at her she has a hopeful expression on her face like she has something she wants to ask you. “What is that look for?”

Samantha laughs softly, “You can see right through me, can’t you?” She took a deep breath, “I would like for you to not be my assistant anymore… but live here is my Girlfriend. And you can help me if you want to, not because you feel you have to.”

You stood there in just your panties and a shocked look on your face. Slowly it turns to a smile and you close the distance between you. “I would love to be here as your girlfriend, but are you sure you want to give up the life of sleeping with anyone you want to get your way?”

She smirks, “Oh I believe I can sleep with you to get my way.” 

You laugh and shake your head at her, “I should have seen that one coming I guess.” 

Samantha takes your face in her hands, “You can move all your things up here when you are ready. But for now…” She brushed her hand over the material of your panties, “I think you should finish taking those off so we can celebrate. I hear the shower calling our names.”

You slip off your panties and Samantha takes your hand leading you into the bathroom. To your surprise you hear the jets on her jacuzzi tub, you look to see a steaming hot bath, champaign, and strawberries on the edge of the tub. 

“What…”

Samantha kisses your neck, “All for you.”

You lean into her embrace and tilt your head to give her better access. You push her robe all the way off her shoulders and then reach to untie her corset top, she steps back from you slightly and the ribbon that has it tied comes undone. She slips it off her body and you take in a sharp breath. She is exquisite. She steps into the warm water and lets out a moan.

“Y/N, you have to come to join me.” She uses her index finger to call you over. You step into the tub and cannot help but let a moan of your own when the warm water and jets hit your skin. You close your eyes and lean back on the edge of the tub. Your breath catches in your throat when you feel her fingers brush over the skin of your upper thigh. As if by instinct your knees fall to each side, granting her better access to the places both of you desire for her to touch.

You feel her move closer to you and her fingers go higher, your breaths are coming faster and more ragged. You feel tingly all over in the anticipation of her touching you more. It feels slightly different now that you have the title of ‘girlfriend’ tied to you. 

“Want me to stop?” She asks you. Her voice is soft, yet husky with desire.

“Don’t stop…”

You feel her breath against your face as she leans close to you, “Tell me what you want.” She whispered to you.

You smile, “More…” You manage to say between breaths. You feel her hand brush over the skin that is craving her touch. You try to move your hips toward her, but she uses her other hand to hold you steady. 

“So demanding…. Do you want me to touch you here?” She asked as her fingers rested against your entrance. Your whole body jerks with the contact, her fingers feel like they are electrically charged as you try to form the right words.

“Yes…” You said breathlessly. She rewards you by letting two of her fingers slide deep inside, you tighten around her as you arch your back. Your eyes roll back in your head and her tongue brushes over the sensitive skin of your nipple. “Yesss…. Samantha.” You manage to remember her name. You are not sure if you could remember your own at the moment.

Her fingers twist and caress you from within, another moan escapes your lips, and she goes slightly faster, her teeth graze the skin of your breast before she captures the other nipple in her mouth. You lick your lips and your hands attempt to grip the side of the tub. You feel as if all time just stands still, no other thoughts are in your mind other than how intense the pleasure is. You feel the heat build in your lower abdomen, followed by the sensation that something is building deep within you. Your breathing is coming in more like fast panting, and you start to feel lightheaded as the surge of oxygen mixes with the sensations Samantha is achieving. 

Her teeth now graze the soft skin of your neck, as she lightly and playfully bites your skin. Your hips press upland into her hand all on their own, she allows you to do so this time.

You feel her breath on your ear as she whispers, “Let go.”

Her words send you over the edge, the pressure of what was building deep within you lets go all at once. You are overcome with pleasure as your body reacts to both her words and her touch. Her lips find yours and crush them with a fevered kiss. You let your lips part and her tongue finds yours. Your hands find their hay to her thighs, and without thinking your hands seek out her soft skin between her legs. She must not have thought you would touch her because she goes ridged at the feeling of your fingers as they graze over her sensitive areas. 

Before your courage leaves, you continue to rub your fingers over her. Then you slide two fingers in just as she had. She pulls her mouth away from yours, a moan rumbles deep in her chest and she drops her head to your shoulder. Her fingers digging into the skin of your hips.

So you play her game back to her, “Do you want me to stop?”

She replies before lightly biting onto the skin of your shoulder, “Don’t you dare…”

You continue to touch her just as she had you, and you can feel her tightening on your fingers, before she tosses her head back and a long moan escaped her lips, you can feel her pulse on your fingers as her release comes over her. 

You lean up and kiss her. She lets go of your hips to grab your face with wet hands. She crushes your lips with hers and then sits back on her side of the tub. She hands you a glass of champagne and a strawberry.

“I believe we deserve these.”


	17. Trouble found us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going perfect - then trouble reared its ugly head once more.

You wake up early the next morning and roll over to find her lying next to you. A smile crosses your lips. If someone had told you that you would end up as Samantha Stone’s girlfriend a year ago, you would have told them they were crazy. Up until you met her you had only been with men. You had never found a woman attractive. But now, you find yourself not wanting to be with anyone else but her. You roll out of bed and find an outfit suitable for getting some work done in her home office. **  
**

As you make your way down the stairs a sound catches you off guard. It’s Greg, he is lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. A man is coming up the stairs and spots you.

“You must be Samantha’s assistant. I talked to you before many meetings. I heard you were fired.”

“It was a temporary leave. Can I help you?”

He draws a gun and aims it at you, “You can point me in the direction of Ms. Stone and then get the hell out of here.”

You swallow audibly, not sure if you should scream for Samantha or not. But that choice is taken away from you when he takes your arm and pulls you down the stairs. You lose your footing and tumble down to the landing. You don’t think anything is broken, but the air was knocked out of you. You lay there unable to move while you watch him reach the top of the stairs and then disappear from view. A moment later, even though it felt like an eternity, you heard a single gunshot. 

You close your eyes and wait for the man to come back, but when a gentle hand caresses your cheek, you open your eyes to find Samantha kneeling down next to you.

“Are you hurt?” She asks you.

“I… feel… like I should… be asking you that.” Your breathing is still difficult to get under control. 

“Don’t worry, he is dead.”

“Not so fast!” An angry voice from the top of the stairs is heard.

Samantha turns and fires on him one last time. He falls face-first on the top of the stairs. Your ears are ringing from the sound of the gunshot, but you can faintly hear Samantha ask once again if you are alright.

“Who…. was… that?” You ask her.

“The man who tried to poison me I am guessing.”

“But who?”

“He works for our firm, I guess he didn’t like me being up for a promotion. I took his job actually. They were going to force him out.”

You are slowly starting to be able to take deeper breaths without hurting, so you try to slow down your breathing before you hyperventilate and pass out. Samantha takes out her phone and dials 9-1-1. She tells the person on the phone that she has shot an intruder in her apartment, and that an ambulance was needed for you. You were sure you were fine, but she was being insistent that you go get checked out.

She put her phone down and didn’t touch it, she knew they would take it to make sure this was not foul play. Her office would be searched, this is where she had to first altercation with the man who lay bleeding at the top of the stairs.


End file.
